Confession Box Fantasies
by MelMat
Summary: Welcome to Confession Box Fantasies. Where Matt's all time fantasy comes to life, as you watch him worship in The Church of Hot Addiction.


Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

* * *

UGH! This piece maybe re-written once again, for the third time. I don't know yet, I can't get "THE SCENE" to come out right!

Written to The Church of Hot Adiction by Cobra Starship (If listening to song, the part where it starts is indicated.

**WARNING:**

**BLASPHEMY ALERT! BLASPHEMY ALERT! -TURN BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE- BLASPHEMY ALERT! BLASPHEMY ALERT!**

**-Sex and Language too! *haha* **

* * *

"Matt, get up your coming with me tonight."

The red head looked at him with an annoyed look, but got up anyway. Mello wasn't one who really took no for an answer. That was one thing Matt loved about the blonde , but sometimes it worked against him.

"Where are we going Mel?"

The temperamental one just ignored the question and walked off to fix his hair and make sure he was dressed to impress. Matt waited as Mello primped and fussed in the mirror, and asked himself what he actually saw in the blonde.

It was half an hour before Mello emerged from the bathroom. The leather clung tightly to his slender frame, his electric blue eyes shined, and soft blonde hair framed his face. Matt just looked at him and swallowed hard. He was perfection.

"What's wrong, Matty." He laughed. "A Mello got your tongue?"

It was the red-heads turn to ignore the blonde as he grabbed his keys off the counter. Mello looked at him-

"Oh no, it's a bike night," and grinned.

Matt huffed but gave in. It'd been a while since the weather had been good enough to ride. They grabbed their helmets, and walked out the door.

**A few hours later in the bar-**

They were there for hours it seemed as Matt was bored of waiting and wanted to go home. The thought of some Mello action before the blonde tired himself out through ranting gave him a certain want.

"Mel, I really don't think they're coming?"

The blonde looked at him curiously, and for a moment tried to figure out what precisely his love was talking about.

"Who is they Matty?" Mello laughed, as he enjoyed watching Matt shift in confusion. "It's just you and me tonight" then added "- if I was actually going meet someone I wouldn't have brought you." Matt took a sip of his drink slowly as he focused on Mello wondering what he was exactly up to.

What Mello failed to realize was that Matt had stopped drinking his rum and cokes an hour ago. It was only coke that filled his glass, but what Mello didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Matt chuckled inward as he continued to stare at the hot blonde that danced beside him.

Mello set his bourbon down and moved closer to Matt. He could say that there was a heated energy that coursed through him as he stared at his love. There was something he had always wanted to ask him, and damn it now he just wanted to know.

"Matty, what's your all time fantasy?"

The red-head stared at him, then bit his lower lip slightly. Mello moved closer, kissed the side of his perfect mouth. Matt smelled the chocolate mixed with bourbon on his breath.

"I asked you a question ?" as he lifted Matt's goggled head up to look at him. "Are you going to answer me?" in signature Mello seductive style.

Matt licked his lips and took in the form in front of him with all it's stunning glory.

"well-" he slid up against the blonde's body, and whispered in his ear, " I want to fuck you in a church confessional, with you crying out " The Confessional" to me, begging me to make you cum." Mello spit out the sip he'd just taken at Matt's response. He was not expecting that, but the thought of it made his cock twitch in his tight pants. Matt looked away from him with a slight blush. The blonde smiled so evil on the inside. The devil was calling this catholic boy to sin- on his knees, but for Matt he'd give the world, if he asked for it.

"Matty , I think it's time to go."

The red-head grinned, and held his hand out telling Mello to lead the way**. **He always followed, some thought is was because he was the blonde's little puppy, but in reality, it was the best view.

They walked out to the bike. Mello looked back and noticed Matt's eyes glued to his perfect ass. He stopped and bent down to wipe something off his boot, and a split second later Matt ran right into him. He smiled as Matt's clothed cock brushing up against his toned backside.

Mello resumed standing position and laughed as he heard Matt groan. The red-head was the first on the bike. He watched Mello climb on the bike, sliding back towards him. The blonde started the bike and pulled out onto the road. A Cheshire smile crossed his face thinking of the red-head behind him and how he wanted him.

Matt's hand slid over the slender hips. Mello felt the warm fingertips played on his skin as they made their way to the front of his body. It was his turn to swallow hard now. Matt began to wedge his fingers between the laces, loosening them. Mello tried to keep his focus on the road. He was already somewhat hard, just the thought of Matt inside him, gave him a feeling.

Matt's fingers wrapped around the warm flesh and he felt Mello take a deep breath in as his hand began to slowly move up and down.

_**Song intro-**_

The bike came to an abrupt stop. Matt glanced up at the cathedral style building.

"Mel-" He paused. "Are you , I mean -seriously?" He grinned.

The blonde pulled him off the bike by his fluffy vest and dragged him into the church. Matt's eyes focused on the Mello's sexy ass. He didn't realize until he was slammed up against a wall that they had made it down the long isle.

Now inside the box it was his turn. He dropped to his knees as Mello looked down at him lustfully. Matt's fingers played with the already loosened laces, pulling free the blonde's throbbing erection.

"Do it, Matty."

His eyes closed in bliss as the red-head's mouth engulfed his cock, taking it all the way in. There was not playing needed now. He needed what Mello was so willing to give him. Matt knew this man with him loved him beyond mortal comprehension. He showed him daily. He had turned his back on God, wondering how a loving spirit such as he, could make their love a sin.

-And even now as they are here, he is willing to give himself to the other in this religious sanctity.

His mouth slid up and down the blonde. His bottom lip pressed against the vein underneath each time. Matt knew things were getting close as he worked his tongue over Mello's warm flesh.

"Ohhh-" He moaned.

The confessional screen opened, but they were to into what they were doing, to catch the first part that was said.

"….now let us bring into the light anything you want to give in to Gods mercy" The priest finished.

Matt slipped Mello's hard cock from his mouth and quickly removed the blonde's boots, he decided to leave one leg in his pants. Access was all the red-head needed.

"Is someone in there?" The religious man asked, but received no answer.

As he stood up and placed a hand over Mello's mouth, the blonde's legs wrapped around Matt's torso and with one hard movement thrust into him. The muffled scream as his head hit the wall made it known more was going on then seemed.

"Confess Mihael Keehl- " He growled in a pleasurable tone. " Tell your God what you do." The red-head stressed the word your, and knew Mello was getting off on this just as much as he was.

"B-bless m-" Mello moaned loudly, but was cut off.

Matt thrust up hard, as his pinned the blonde's hands over his head against the wall. "No Mihael angel, in your native language. I want to hear that beautiful dirty mouth pray for forgivness in it's mouth tongue.

"Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus. Ostatni raz u spowiedzi byłem- Ngh- Oh, God!"

Matt's body burned at the sound of his lover's voice as he took him in the most sacred place. Mello bit his lip to stay quiet, but his lover got him to sing for him once more.

"pokute nakazaną odprawiłem, następującymi grzechami obraziłem Pana Boga - Oh fu-Matty-"

Mello's head moved side to side in a euphoric daze. The feeling was intense as Matt moved hard inside him. Who needed heaven when this was so much better? He loved it, pressing down onto his lover. Matt knew that meant harder and thrust upward with all he had.

""Więcej grzechów nie pamiętam, za wszystkie grzechy serdecznie żałuję, a Ciebie Ojcze Duchowny proszę o naukę, pokutę i ."

He somehow broke free of Matt's hands. "O-ohhhh Mattyyyyyy!" His arms wrapped around the red-head's neck tightly, nails raked into the pale skin." More..moreeeee, make me cummmmm!" He cried out, the pleasure surging through him driving him insane.

Matt literally pounded him into the wall non stop until Mello was screaming about God, and cumming. In a flash flood of pure emotion they let go, one deep inside the other and one bathed them in holy water. The sound that came from their confessional was a hymn not know through the religious world, because is was cast out.

Mello swore in that moment he saw God in Matt's eyes,. His high off the red-head was playing with his mind. Matt leaned into him, trying to rest a second. Mello held him close, their heart beat in sync, but then it had been. Matt stepped backwards and allowed his lover to regain his footing as they fixed themselves. Mello bent down to grab a boot only to have Matt pull him upward. He looked at his blonde lover and gently cupped his bruised cheek. He kissed him softly, then pulled away and said-

"Thank you"

-Mello winked and continued to dress. Once done he walked out of the box leading his very content lover behind him. Why behind, because as stated in the past- it has the best view.

They had made it all the way to the double doors of the churches entrance when they heard, "devils!" The priest had run after them, only to stop and notice his pants had fallen down, due to improper re-buttoning.

"Those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw- oh, fuck it." Matt put him middle finger to his lips and kissed it.


End file.
